Unlikely Partners
by Ilovedeschanels
Summary: Blair is back after spending three weeks in France. With six weeks until summer is over she runs into the most unlikely friend. Dan/blair.
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Partners 1**

**I do not own Gossip Girl or it's characters**

* * *

**Welcome home.**

It had been three weeks since Chuck Bass had left her waiting and Blair Waldorf was officially depressed. She couldn't believe she had been abandoned again. She had gone to France after Chuck ditched her at the airport. She found out afterwards that he had gone to Tahiti with some nameless bimbo. She apparently didn't even merit a phone call from Chuck. She should have known better than to think he had changed.

"_How come people keep doing this to me? Why can't I find a decent guy who won't cheat on me." __She thought to herself. _

Just as she was rounding the corner in central park, she bumped into someone who was clearly as surprised as she was.

"Humphrey?"

"Waldorf? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too cabbage patch. Don't I even get a hello?" Blair says sarcastically.

Dan rolls his eyes and gives her an exaggerated smile.

"Why hello Blair, what brings you into the city today. "

Blair gives him the first genuine smile she has had in weeks. She forgot how much fun annoying Dan Humphrey truly was.

"Hello to you too Daniel. I'm here to help out with the Children's Hospital music festival."She says with a smile.

"You're here for that too. Why? You don't need to do any charity work."

Blair sighs.

"Contrary to popular belief having a respected last name doesn't automatically get you into the ivy's."

She put's a hand on her hip and says, " So, what are you doing here?"

He looks at her and smirks.

"Well, contrary to popular belief having an unknown name doesn't get you into the ivy's." He deadpans in a higher voice.

Blair can't help the smile that breaks out on her face.

"Humphrey, I do not sound like that. If you ever use that voice again prepare for some consequences."

"What are you going to do to me Blair. Send me to boot camp?"

After his comment both of them start laughing. Soon after Georgina's encounter with Blair, someone leaked it to Gossip Girl that she was going to boot camp. This, of course, made Georgina the laughing stock of the Upper East Side. Later on, Dan couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Georgina's bootcamp picture on Gossip Girl.

Both of them were finally calming down when the charity director called everyone to attention

"Alright everyone, I'd like to personally thank you for coming here and volunteering your time. We have a long hard week ahead of us, so let's get started. First of all I need you to pair up and give each other your numbers. We'll be working in teams handing out flyers all over the city. After getting the word out tomorrow, we'll meet back up here on Wednesday to help set up the stage and make final preparations for the festival."

Dan and Blair look around and they realized they didn't know anyone there except each other. They looked at each other and Blair sighed.

"Well,cabbage patch, it looks like we're partners again."

Dan rolls his eyes, "Considering our last partnership endeavor, I don't think it will be that bad Waldorf."

She grins, "Of course not. With me leading this team there's no doubt we'll be successful."

"Oh the joy, I finally get to be Blair Waldorf's lackey. I just can't wait."

"I know you can't Humphrey. Being my servant suits you."

"Blair I don't think you get the concept of sarcasm. You see, my previous statement," he pauses, "it was a lie."

"Oh Daniel, I know how you secretly want to be in my service and now is your chance."

Dan looks at her smug face when an evil thought crosses his mind.

"Blair, I can't service you here. There are women and children around and I am not an exhibitionist." He says a little loudly before walking off.

Blair becomes embarrassed and flushed. She looks at his retreating back and notices everyone staring at her. She's too flustered to come up with a comeback so she just walks away in the other direction. "Touche Humphrey." she mumbles to herself as she walks to her house.

Little did they know their banter was being observed by most of the volunteers around them. Most of the older gave each other knowing glances. Young love was just fun to watch no matter how old you were most of the senior volunteers thought to themselves.

As she gets off the elevator she realizes something, she hadn't thought of Chuck once since talking to Dan. Maybe working with Daniel was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this isn't polished. I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty. Also I don't have a beta and I suck. Hopefully, this didn't destroy your Dan/blair appetite. Thanks for reading and please review. I like reviews good or bad.**


	2. Friends?

Unlikely Partners 2

I don't own Gossip Girl

Blair still couldn't believe it. Who would have thought cabbage patch could be so witty. It had been one week since she was paired up with Dan and she couldn't be any happier. She had finally found someone in her circle who could discuss Paradise Lost and other great works intelligently. Not only that, but, she had found his wit quite humorous. "Who knew Dan Humphrey was so much fun to be around?" She thinks to herself.

It was the night of the charity concert and Blair had finally finished setting up the last chair.

"Oh my god, what is this world coming too? How can this be happening. How could the queen bee of the Upper East Side end up doing manual labor? Oh, the horror." Dan says as he makes his way towards Blair.

"Oh Daniel, how can you be so hypocritical; your sister is queen bee in training, your ex is one of the most popular girls in school, and currently your partner in crime, i.e. me, throws the best parties in town. Face it Dan, for all your talk of being an outsider, you sure like to hang out with the cool kids."

This brings an immediate scowl on Dan's face. He started thinking to himself, "Could that be true?"

Everything Blair said had an air of truth to it. In fact it had more substance than air. He didn't know whether to be pleased or appalled. How the hell did he gain acceptance in this very pompous and very elite club?

Just then a small laugh catches his attention. The laugh came from none other than Blair Waldorf.

Blair finally stops laughing and says, "Relax cabbage patch. You'll never really be one of the cool kids. You're too decent of a human being to be cool."

Dan looks at Blair with astonishment.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or offended."

"Trust me Dan. It was a complement."

Dan smiles at Blair.

"Thanks Blair." He looks at her for a second and says, "For the record, you're pretty decent yourself. You're not nearly the cold blooded ice bitch I thought you were."

Blair just chuckles at his comment. It was a classic Humphrey compliment. Only he could get away with calling her an ice bitch and make her smile.

"Don't let the thaw fool you Humphrey. I'm only nice to my friends. I'm still an ice bitch to everyone else."

"Wow Blair, did you just call me your friend?"

"I guess I did Daniel." She says while looking at him.

"Well Blair, I think this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Dan says in his Bogart impression.

"You did not just Casablanca me. And if your Bogart than who am I suppose to be?"

"That's easy Blair. You're obviously Captain Renault." He says as he starts walking towards the Deli for lunch.

Blair quickly follows him and asks, "Why am I Renault? Why can't I be Mrs. Elsa? Am I not pretty enough to be Elsa?" _Shut up Blair. She thinks to herself. _As if she had no control over her mouth she asks the one question she knew she didn't want the answer to.

"Is Serena Elsa?"

Dan stops in his tracks and looks at Blair. Where did all this come from? He knew Blair's insecurities when it came to Serena but, he honestly didn't get it. During the past week he'd gotten a peek behind Blair's cold exterior and he liked what he saw. She was funny, insightful, witty, intelligent, and beautiful. If anyone ever took the time to get to know Blair they would find someone incredible. Serena just didn't stand a chance next to her. Nate was a fool to ever let her go and Chuck was a fool period. Looking at the vulnerability in Blair's eyes made him realize what he had to do.

"Listen Blair, I don't know where this comes from but you have to stop thinking like that. I don't know who made you think otherwise but you're beautiful inside and out. True, you can come off as cold sometimes but anyone who really took the time to get to know you can see how great you truly are. That being said, I picked you as a captain Renault because A) you like to scheme, b) you control Casablanca, and C) I'm pretty sure you've actually had Vichy water."

On hearing his words, Blair begins to feel a warmness creep within her soul. It starts to bring a tear to her eyes. Before she realizes what is happening, her body leaps into his arms and pulls him in for a tight hug. Dan returns her hug.

While in his embrace Blair still can't help but ask.

"But, what about Serena?"

Dan starts to laugh.

"Well, I always thought of her as Yvette. You know, prone to crying, drinking, and switching boyfriends."

Blair leaves his embrace and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Bout of insecurity over now, B?" Dan says.

Blair has a small laugh and says, "Shut up Humphrey."

They begin making their way to the Deli again when a thought hits Blair.

"Hey, if I'm Renault, Serena is Yvette, Who's Elsa?"

Dan gives Blair a full blown smile instead of the sarcastic half smiles he usually gives her.

"Nelly Yuki of course."

Blair becomes indignant, "Nelly Yuki!"

"Didn't you know Blair? Four out of five white guys have asianitus." Dan says while he begins sprinting towards the deli. He starts laughing as Blair tries to catch up to him.

"Nelly Yuki!! You are so going down Humphrey!" Blair says as she begins to chase him around the park. Blair catches up and tackles him on the grass right in front of a beautiful blonde jogging in the grass. A tickle fight ensues leaving both parties breathless from laughing. This of course brings a huge smile to the blondes face. Unfortunately for Blair and Dan, they picked the one route Gossip Girl goes to job.


	3. Hello Rufus

Unlikely Partners 3

I don't own Gossip Girls

* * *

**Later that evening……**

"Humphrey what are you doing?" Blair says.

Dan nonchalantly says, "Sitting down of course."

"Humphrey, get your lazy ass up. We still have a lot of work to do."

"Relax Blair, we've already done all the pre event setups. The only thing left is to relax and watch the concert. Don't worry; there will be plenty of work to do after the concert if that's what you're worried about."

Blair looks around and notices the other volunteers are sitting down or taking a break.

"All right Humphrey, scoot over."

Dan moves over and makes Blair a spot on the small blanket he was sitting on.

Blair sits down and leans back on the blanket.

Dan looks at her and smirks. He takes in her appearance and notes that she has sullied her jeans.

"How did you get so dirty?"

She give's him a devilish grin. "If you only knew how dirty I can be."

Dan gulps and takes a quick look at Blair's chest.

Blair laughs and gives him a shove, "Get your mind out of the gutter Humphrey and stop looking at my chest. This body is way out of your league."

Dan begins to blush furiously. He try's to stutter a comeback but ultimately decides to keep his mouth shut.

Blair is still laughing. She relishes in Dan's discomfort.

Suddenly, a familiar presence walks up to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rufus says.

Dan turns around startled and says, "Dad."

"Hi Dan, I just came over here to say hi to you and your friend. Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"I'm okay. It's just the heat. It might be getting to me. You know."

"Sure son . " He looks at Blair and extends his hand towards her. "Hi, I'm Rufus. "

Blair shakes his hand. "Hello Rufus, I'm Blair. We met briefly at Thanksgiving but you seemed pretty occupied. "

Dan looks at the two meeting and closes his eyes. He just knew his dad was going to embarrass him.

"Hmmm, you're Blair." Rufus says in shock, " As in Serena's best friend Blair?"

Blair looks at Dan then back to Rufus. "The one and the same."

Rufus looks at his son and smirks. "Funny, you don't look like the epitome of girly evil."

Blair sees Dan put a hand on his forehead and smiles.

Dan opens his eyes just in time to see the evil glint in Blair's eyes.

"So was that Daniel's description of me?"

Rufus nods jubilantly. He also relishes in his son's discomfort.

"It's not what I said Dad." Dan says trying to defend himself.

"I'm not really surprised. Daniel still has the mentality of a sixth grader. And you know what they say about sixth graders." Blair pauses, "You only pull the pigtails of the one you love."

Rufus starts laughing.

Blair looks at a Shell shocked Dan.

" So, how long have you been crushing on me Daniel." Blair deadpans. It seemed her and Rufus were on the same wavelength.

Dan starts to reply, "I am not"

"Since before Thanksgiving." Rufus quickly replies before Dan can finish his answer.

Now Blair starts to laugh. "What a scoundrel you are Daniel. Crushing on your girlfriends best friend."

Dan starts to scowl. "But, I'm not."

Again Dan is cut off by his father.

"No need to argue son. I saw the crush a mile away."

Dan crosses his arms and frowns.

"If you guys aren't going to let me speak, then I'll stop talking."

Blair laughs again at the annoyed boy sitting next to her. His antics of course, don't stop Rufus.

"I can't believe it Blair. You finally got my son to stop talking." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh no! We can't have that. If he stays silent how am I gonna know when he's stalking me."

"I am not stalking you Blair." Dan says through clenched teeth.

Rufus shakes his head and looks at his son.

"I like her. I have to go and set up for my set but I'll see you kids after the show."

"Bye Rufus. See you later."

He begins walking back to the stage leaving a laughing Blair and a scowling Dan behind him.

Before he goes backstage, Rufus turns around and sees the couple play fighting on the blanket. Rufus smiles and says, "Looks like the kid inherited some of the old man's mojo."

* * *

**Looks like breaking up that really long chapter into two chapters is working for me. Now I can update this thing while still having a chapter in the can. So what do you guys think so far. Too fluffy? Oh well, maybe I'll add some angst later on. Maybe a blair dan nelly yiki triangle later on. Oh well, If you like it or not, Please Review. Until next time.**

* * *


	4. breakfast

Unlikely Partners 4

I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

It had been two weeks since the concert and Blair was having a blast. She couldn't remember when the last time her life had been so drama free. She was finally having the carefree summer of her dreams. Everything was perfect as far as Blair was concerned. Well almost perfect.

**Two weeks earlier…….**

_It was 8 in the morning and Blair just got out of the shower. Working the concert yesterday had worn her out. She had decided last night that today was going to be a lazy day. She was in the middle of drying her hair when she heard her phone ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Blair, how are you."_

_Blair smiles, "Hi S. How are the Hamptons."_

_"The Hamptons are good. Wish you were here though."_

_"Yeah, sorry about spending the rest of the summer up there but, I don't really feel like going to the Hampton's this summer."_

_"Yeah, I've noticed. "_

_Blair starts to frown. There's something disturbing about Serena's answer._

_"Huh, what are you talking about Serena."_

_"Um, I've seen the pictures of you and Dan."_

_"What pictures of me and Dan?"_

_"You know the ones on Gossip Girl."_

_Blair quickly moves to her computer and clicks on her browser._

_Her eyebrows reach the sky when she looks at the computer. There in the middle of the screen was a picture of her tackling Dan to the grass._

_She quickly gets defensive._

_"Listen Serena, it's not what it looks like. Me and Dan are just friends."_

_In the Hamptons, Serena stops walking and she has a startled look on her face. She didn't know what was more shocking; the fact that Blair was with Dan or the fact that Blair just admitted her and Dan were friends._

_"Hmm, is that all?" Serena asked._

_Blair was starting to get angry._

_"Yes Serena, me and Dan are just friends."_

_Serena sighs and thinks about everything Blair has been through this year. Every time something good is happening in Blair's life her choice in men would always ruin things for her. First Nate then Chuck, when was Blair finally allowed to be happy. She needed a good guy in her life and Daniel Humphrey was definitely a good guy. It was with these thoughts in mind that Serena said her next words._

_"You know Blair. If you and Dan ended up being more than friends……um, I'd be okay with it."_

_All the anger suddenly leaves Blair and she is speechless. Her best friend was giving her the okay to get with cabbage patch._

_"Blair are you there?"_

_Blair quickly snaps herself out of it._

_"S, I think you've been in the sun too long. Me and cabbage patch are just friends."_

_"Okay B, just letting you know that I was cool with whatever you and Dan are."_

_Blair rolls her eyes. It looks like this conversation was going to come up frequently now that it's on gossip girl._

_"Whatever. So S, how are the guys up there."_

_"Tanned and sexy just the way we like them. " Serena says with a laugh._

* * *

**Present**

"Hello, is anyone here?" Dan says as he walks into the Waldorf residence.

"Over here Humphrey." Blair says.

Dan quickly makes his way to the breakfast bar.

"Breakfast?" Blair asks.

Dan sits down next to Blair and quickly arranges a plate for himself.

"Don't mind if I do."

Blair shakes her head.

"You know Dan, sometimes I think you hang around me just so you can get some food."

"Well, you know my dad's still on tour and Jenny's with my mom. Without Rufus's cooking I can only eat cereal. Plus, Dorota makes the best French toast."

Dorota looks at him and smiles. "Thank you Mr. Dan."

Blair just rolls her eyes. In all the years she has been working for her Dorota never once talks to her friends but Dan hangs out with her for a few weeks and Dorota all of a sudden becomes talkative.

Dan cuts a piece of French toast and puts it in his mouth.

"Oh, my god, this is so good. Blair you've got to try this."

Dan cuts another piece of French toast and spears it with his fork. He then proceeds to feed it to Blair.

"Hmmm, this is good. Too bad I'm already full or I would totally steal your breakfast."

Dorota sees the intimate exchange and beams at Blair. She had seen Blair's past boyfriends and she didn't like them one bit. They were always to preoccupied with something else and they never seemed to take her feelings into account. This Mr. Dan is different. He seemed so down to earth and he honestly cared for Blair.

Suddenly, Blair feels like she's being watched and turns her head towards Dorota. She sees Dorota smiling at them and raises her eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Dorota?" Blair asks.

Dorota just smiles and says, "No Mrs. Blair. It's just you and Mr. Dan are good together."

Blair rolls her eyes. Why did people always think they were a couple.

"Dorota, me and Dan are just friends nothing more. Tell her Daniel." Blair looks at Dan digging into his French toast.

Dan talks while chewing his French toast. "Yeah, just friends."

Blair pinches Dan.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

Dorota turns around and starts washing dishes. She shakes her head as she hears them bicker in the background. "Just friends. I don't believe it." she mumbles softly to herself.

**Well this should be it for awhile. I'll update on the weekend. Gotta get back to work tommorow.**


	5. Job search

**Unlikely Partners 5**

**I don't own Gossip Girl**

* * *

It was almost noon when Dan arrived at Blair's house. He was tired and frustrated. He had spent all morning walking around Brooklyn looking for a job with very little success.

Dan takes a seat on Blair's loveseat and sighs.

"Hi Blair."

"Hi Dan. What happened to you."

"I'm exhausted. I've been searching for a job all morning with no luck."

"Why do you need a job?"

Dan rolls his eyes. "Because Blair, unlike you I'm broke."

"Don't worry about it Humphrey. I'll get you whatever you need."

"As nice as that sounds Blair I'll have to decline. I don't mind you picking up the tab for an occasional sandwich or the occasional movie ticket but us Humphrey's pay our own way. "

"That's ridiculous. How are you going to afford going to all the plays and musicals I want to see if you don't let me pay for you." Blair says with a pout.

"That's easy I won't go to all of them. I'll just go to your favorite one after I get paid."

Blair frowns, "Who am I going to hang out with while you're at work."

"Hey, we'll still hang out just not as often."

"Can't you let me pay for you until school starts? We still have three weeks of summer left."

"Sorry Blair no can do. I'm not going to take advantage of you and you are not going to emasculate me. Now enough talk. I rented two movies for us to watch today and you're going to watch them."

Blair realizes that this discussion is over and relents. Dan had too much pride to accept handouts and she admired him for it.

"Okay Humphrey, I'll drop it for now but this isn't over."

Dan rubs his hands together and says, "Sweet. Now which one do you want to watch first Rambo 4 or,"Dan starts to grumble, "Serendipity."

Blair smirks at the scowl that makes it's way onto Dan's face.

"I still can't believe you made me go to the rental store and rent Serendipity by myself. I had to rent Rambo just so the clerk wouldn't think I was gay."

Blair laughed as she set up the DVD.

Little did they know, their entire conversation was listened to by an eavesdropping Eleanor Waldorf.

Eleanor heard when Dan first entered the door and she was curious. She had seen the boy numerous times during the past couple weeks but had never seen him interact with Blair. She was worried about her daughter and she didn't know if Dan was a good influence or not. She made her way just outside the viewing room where they were seated. She had heard Dan's dilemma about getting a job and smiled. It seemed that Blair had finally found a good friend who wouldn't take advantage of her. Eleanor even laughed at the whole emasculate comment. It seemed this boy was not only nice but funny as well. She still kept hidden and observed them from afar when she finally noticed it. It was a genuine Blair smile.

It wasn't one of the fake one's she gave to her or her friends. It was a true Blair Waldorf smile and it took her breath away. She remembered the last time Blair graced her with a smile and frowned. It was prior to the whole modeling debacle with Serena. Ever since then her child treated her with an air of indifference. Blair was still cordial towards her but she could feel Blair's insincerity. She knew if she wanted her daughter back she would have to be the one to build bridges not her. Maybe Daniel's little dilemma would help her regain some of the trust she had lost with Blair. Eleanor quickly returns to her office and makes a call.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Eleanor walks into the viewing room and stops. What she saw made her smile. Dan was sleeping on the loveseat with Blair's head on his chest. She almost didn't want to disturb them but it was getting close to dinner time.

"Ahem." Eleanor says after a fake cough.

Dan and Blair open their eyes at exactly the same time. They see their awkward position and quickly separate from each other.

"Hi Mrs. Waldorf."

"Hello Daniel, will you be staying for dinner?"

"Of course he will." Blair quickly answers. "If he goes home now he'll just stop at a cart and eat a disgusting dirty water hotdog."

"I'd love to Mrs. Waldorf. I'll just have to eat a dirty water hotdog some other time." He says rolling his eyes at Blair.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Daniel. I'm trying to prolong your life."

"Thank you Richard Simmons, I'm so glad you are my new life coach. Your way better than the last guru I had." Dan says sarcastically.

"Admit it Humphrey, your lost without me. It's surprising you made it this far without my guidance." Blair says .

"Okay you two break it up. Dinner is served in ten minutes."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"So Daniel, what do you plan to do with the rest of your summer?" Blairs mom asks, already knowing the answer.

"Well Mrs. Waldorf, I think I'm going to find a job and work for the rest of the summer."

Blair looks down at her salad.

"That's very commendable of you Daniel. But, how are you going to find a job this late in summer. I thought all the seasonal jobs were already filled with teenagers."

Blair looks up at her mother and Dan. She suddenly shows great interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, I think you're right Mrs. Waldorf. But, I'm sure there is a Starbucks somewhere willing to hire a someone such as myself. My mom worked at Starbucks for a little bit before she became a full time artist so maybe I can be a second generation barista." Dan says with a chuckle.

Eleanor Waldorf laugh's at his comment. This kid sure has a sense of humor she thinks to herself.

Blair is still quiet. She looks a bit crestfallen at the thought of Dan working at starbucks for the rest of the summer.

Eleanor sees her daughter and realizes it's time to put her plan into action.

"You know Daniel, I'm going to need a little help the next couple weekends. You're the same body height and weight as the model I'm going to be using. Maybe you can be a stand in/ helper at the photo shoot for my upcoming fall campaign."

Blair looks at her mother and Dan with a hopeful smile.

Dan is still shell shocked. He stares at Mrs. Waldorf with his mouth hanging open.

"What do you say Daniel. I'll pay you 700 dollars for two weekends of work."

Suddenly, Dan snaps out of his daze and speaks.

"Thanks but no thanks Mrs. Waldorf. I don't care how much you pay me. I'm not going to dress in drag." Dan says forcefully.

At his comment, Blair and her mother look at each other trying to hold back their mirth. It only takes a moment for the Waldorf's to erupt into peels of unadulterated laughter.

It takes a full minute for both Blair and her mom to finally gain control of themselves.

"Okay, I don't think me in drag is funny." Dan says in a rather annoyed tone.

Blair finally stops laughing and explains.

"Dan, a stand in basically stands in for the model so the photographer can get some test shots before the actual photoshoot. The photos are strictly for lighting purposes. Also, mom's fall line is designed for college and high school kids going back to school."

Dan looks down at his plate suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh okay. "

"So Daniel, will you do it?"

"Of course Mrs. .Waldorf. Thanks for the opportunity."

"Your welcome Daniel."

She then turns her head towards Blair who's giving her a genuine smile for the first time in months.

"You know Blair, you're the same height as the female model we have. Why don't you be the female stand in and keep Dan company."

"I'd love to mother. I'll keep Dan in line for you." She says with a smirk.

Dan looks up and shakes his head at Blair's comment.

"You know mother. Dan is pretty skinny for a guy. If I add three hundred dollars to his salary can you make him wear a miniskirt."

Eleanor half heartedly scolds her daughter, "Blair, be nice"

The rest of the dinner continues in the same manner, with Blair making snide remarks about Dan in dresses and Eleanor half heartedly admonishing her.

* * *

**Later that night…….**

Dan had left hours ago and Blair was getting ready for bed. She decides to go to her mother's study before she heads off to bed. She sees her mother working by the computer and decides to walk in.

"Hi Blair. Turning in already."

"Yes mother. I just wanted to say goodnight."

Eleanor smiles at Blair and says , "Goodnight Blair."

Blair stays positioned at the doorway instead of immediately leaving.

"Darling is there anything else."

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for giving Dan a job. It means a lot to him."

Eleanor gets up and stands in front of Blair.

"It was no trouble Blair. He's your friend and he's important to you. And you're important to me. What good is success if you can't share it with people important to you."

Blair hugs her mother and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. " Eleanor says.

Blair pulls away from the hug and makes her way to her room leaving both Waldorf's smiling that night.

**Okay this chapter was super long. I worked for over two hours on it, so I expect some reviews. Please review. I need an ego stroke here. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unlikely Partners 6**

I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

Dan entered the studio and immediately ran into Mrs. Waldorf.

"Hello Daniel."

"Hi Mrs. Waldorf. Is Blair around?"

"She's over there with my photographer Phillipe. He's in charge of you and Blair today."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Waldorf. I'll just go over there and introduce myself."

"Oh, before you go, I need you to sign this standard release form."

"No problem Mrs. Waldorf."

Dan quickly signs the contract and heads for Blair.

"There you are. It took you long enough. Meet our boss for the day, Phillipe. Phillipe meet Dan."

"Nice to meet you Danyel." Phillipe says in a french accent.

"Likewise Phillipe." Dan says while shaking his hand.

* * *

**10 minutes later………**

Dan had met the two models that were going to be on the shoot and found them pretty shallow. Of course when he told Blair this she just laughed. She said, "They have to be shallow, it's their job. They can't all be as deep as you Humphrey."

Dan let out a chuckle at Blair's witty remark. He then looked at the blonde that would be the female model. She was beautiful, perky, and fake. She had the perfect body but when Dan looked at her he found her lacking. She can't even compare with Blair.

"_Jesus, where did that come from? She's your best friend Dan. You're from two different worlds. It just wouldn't work out. Look at you and Serena." _Dan says to himself.

Just then Phillipe comes up to him and Blair.

"Alright Daniel, Blair, I need you to go and stand in for the models now. I need to see how those clothes look in the light."

"Okay." Blair says.

Both Dan and Blair make their way to the shooting stage followed by Philippe.

"What do I do?" Dan asks.

Phillipe looks at them and says, "Just act naturelle. Do what you've been doing all morning."

"You mean put hang up clothes while Dan ogles Monica(female model)."

"I was not ogling. I was, umm, admiring her symmetrical features." Dan says embarrassed at being caught.

"Yeah right." Blair says with a smirk. She then gives Dan a once over.

"Geeze Dan, didn't your mother teach you how to dress.Dan Your tie is all crooked."

Blair goes over to Dan and starts straightening out his tie. She then puts her hands on his shoulders and smoothes out his shirt.

When she's finished smoothing out his shirt she looks up at his face.

"Thanks Blair." Dan says softly.

"Your welcome." She says while looking in his eyes.

Just then the whole world seemed to fade into the background. It was one of those moments that he and Blair always seemed to have. They stared at each other with small smiles on their faces just basking in the comfort of the moment.

Phillipe just smiled. He knew what type of moment this was. He was French and if there is anything the French know more about than any other: it's love. Quickly, Phillipe began shooting pictures. He wanted to capture them before they realized what was happing.

Blair is the first to snap out of it. She hears the camera in the background and steps away from Dan.

"I must say Humphrey, you clean up nicely."

"Thanks a lot Blair. I make it a point to be presentable while in the queen bee's presence."

"Shut up Humphrey." Blair says while rolling her eyes.

Phillipe says instructions in French.

Blair responds in French which surprises Phillipe and makes him ecstatic.

"Okay Dan he wants us to pretend were a couple."

"Alright, just don't get mad when I cop a feel." Dan says with a smirk.

Blair gives him a look.

"Like you would have the guts to cop a feel."

"I don't know Blair. Sometimes things just happen."

"They better not just happen Daniel. Or I will just happen to break your wrists." She says a little with a sweet fake smile.

Dan raises his hands in surrender.

"Geeze blair, lighten up. I was just joking around. I'd buy you dinner first before I felt you up."

Blair just shakes her head and laughs.

"You'd better. I don't do makeout sessions on an empty stomach.

Dan just smirks at her.

"So Blair, where do you want to go to lunch? I'm buying." Dan says earning another beautiful laugh from Blair.

* * *

Just a little chapter to tide you over don't worry there is more to come. Please review.

* * *


	7. Paycheck

**Unlikely Partners 7**

I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

**Two weeks later……….**

It was 9 am in the morning and Eleanor Waldorf had just had her morning coffee. She had gone over her fall campaign once again and smiled. She looked at the photos with amazement in her eyes. What her photographer caught on film was nothing short of spectacular. It was a work of art. Of course, her opinion couldn't be trusted, she was a little biased. So after the photo shoot she had asked her top advisors their opinion on the matter and they agreed with her. She had a winner. She could still remember the glee in the arrogant little Frenchman's eyes when he met with her.

* * *

**Two weeks ago………..**

"Mademoiselle Waldorf, I have done it. I have found my muse and captured zee magic." Phillipe says as he hugs her.

"Okay Phillipe, show me what you've got." Eleanor says.

"Eleanor your going to love this." Maggie (her vice president of marketing) says.

"Okay already, show me."

Phillipe opens up his little portfolio and shows her the pictures.

Eleanor smiles when she sees the pictures of Blair and Dan. "They look so perfect together," she thought. She loved seeing her daughter so carefree and unguarded. Her beauty took her breath away. She then started looking for the pictures of the other models. She frowned and said, "Phillipe where are the pictures of the real models?"

"Those are your models. The other people you hired were pretty but they had no chemistry. They were cold unforgettable fish compared to these two."

"What are you saying? Those two people are the most sought after teen models in America!" Eleanor said.

"Eleanor, calm down. Take a good look at the pictures and tell me what you see?" Maggie says.

Eleanor takes a breath and takes a look.

"I just see two friends having fun with each other."

Phillipe snorts, "American's. Always preparing for a storm but never dancing in the rain."

Eleanor lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright Phillipe what do you see?"

"Simple, I see love. Or more importantly I see two people falling in love."

Phillipe gestures to the photos on the table.

"It is all there for you to see." He points to one picture then another.

"Look at it Mademoiselle. The stolen glances, the lingering touches, the comfortable silence and the longing gazes it is all there. They are….umm…. how would you say," He twirls his hand trying to come up with a perfect word to describe his unknowing models.

Eleanor beats him to it and says, "They're manificent."

"Magnifique." Phillipe says with a smile.

In that moment everything suddenly became clear to Eleanor. She understood what Phillipe and Maggie wanted to do. What Blair and Dan had was something special. Phillipe was right. His pictures were beautiful and her people could sell beautiful.

She quickly looks up at Maggie and Phillipe.

"How soon can we start the ad campaign?"

"We could have all the clothes, pictures, and billboards up in three weeks. We just need the releases and contracts signed."

"Leave that to me. Just get started as soon as you can."

* * *

**Present…….**

She was still daydreaming of that day when her secretary buzzed her intercom.

"Mrs. Waldorf, I have a Mr. Humphrey to see you."

"Very well Jasmine. Please send him in."

Dan walks into the room.

"Good Morning Mrs. Waldorf."

"Good morning Daniel. Please have a seat."

Dan sits down.

"Daniel I called you here this morning so I could discuss my fall line and your paycheck."

Dan smiles and says, "I understand the paycheck but I don't think I could help you out with the fashion. That's more Blair's area of expertise."

Eleanor smiles at him. "Actually, I believe we can help each other."

Dan raises an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well Daniel, my photographer was quiet taken by your photographs and suggested we use you for the fall campaign. In fact if you sign this contract I can give you this check for two hundred thousand dollars to be an exclusive model for Waldorf Inc."

Dan opens his mouth in shock. Eleanor slightly amused at the boy in front of her slides a check for two hundred thousand dollars across the table.

"I'm sure this will help in your Ivy League endeavors Daniel."

Dan takes the check in his hands. Dan had never touched so much money before. Suddenly, a single image crosses his mind. It's an image of Blair sitting down crying in a dirty hallway. He remembered that day vividly. It was the day that Blair Waldorf had shown him she was human. It was the day that she realized, that no matter what she did to get her mother's approval, she would always be second place.

He replayed the conversation he had with Mrs. Waldorf and realized that she hadn't mentioned Blair once. Again Blair was the odd man out and he didn't like it.

Suddenly, Dan stands up and slides the check back to Eleanor.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Waldorf but I can't accept."

Eleanor is in shock. She can't believe he didn't accept.

"This is exactly like the whole modeling thing last year, only this time I'm playing the part of Serena. I don't know how you can live with yourself but, I could never do this to Blair. I thought your daughter's feelings meant something to you. I guess I was wrong. So thanks but no thanks Mrs. Waldorf. I can see myself out." Dan says angrily.

Eleanor is frozen in place. She had never seen Daniel get angry before. In hindsight, she couldn't blame him. _He really must have love my daughter _she thought. She knew how important going to the Ivy Leagues was to Dan and that money would have paid his tuition. She still couldn't believe the young man's actions. He didn't even think twice about declining the money when he thought he would be the only model. Any doubts Eleanor had about Daniel had been eradicated at that moment. Her daughter had finally found her prince, granted he was a prince from Brooklyn but, he was still a prince. She was finally jarred out of her thoughts when she saw him reaching for her door handle.

"Daniel wait." She said forcefully.

Dan stopped and turned around.

"Before you leave, please have a look at this."

She stands up gestures to an easel with a covered board on it.

She then uncovers a poster. It was a poster of Dan and Blair at the photo shoot. It showed Blair using Dan's tie as a leash almost forcing him to follow her. Blair was smiling and enjoying herself while Dan looked like a lovesick puppy following it's master.

Dan stops and is speechless. Maybe, he had it all wrong.

"This billboard will be shown in twenty major cities next week."

She pauses and looks at Dan.

"I know I may not have done right by Blair in the past but I'm trying to make up for that. I wouldn't have asked you to sign the contract if Blair wasn't involved in the project. I love my daughter and I never want her to look at me with such contempt and disappointment ever again."

Dan looks at her and says, "That makes two of us."

Eleanor nods and gives him a bittersweet smile.

"So Daniel, do we have a deal."

"Yes Mrs. Waldorf we have a deal. But, before I sign, let me apologize and say I was an ass. I made assumptions and said things that were clearly wrong. I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary Daniel if I were you I would've made the same assumptions. I'm glad my daughter has someone like you to defend her."

"Thanks Mrs. Waldorf."

"You're welcome Daniel and if you can. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Just name it."

"The unveiling for my new fall ad campaign is on Friday. I was wondering if you can keep this a secret from Blair. I want it to be a surprise."

Dan grins at Mrs. Waldorf. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**Thank god I'm finally done with this chapter. It took forever. So what do you guys think? Should I have all the main characters to come back before or after the unveiling. As Always Please review. I want to know how much you like or dislike it. I think it's getting too fluffy myself. Time to insert some  
Chuck Serena angst don't you think.**


	8. launch

**Unlikely Partner's 8**

**I don't own Gossip Girl………….**

* * *

**Friday at Waldorf's Manhatten store...**

It was the night of Eleanor's launch party and Dan was excited. All week he had kept his mouth shut about the secret and he was about to burst. He knew it would be a complete shock to Blair and he couldn't wait.

"Hi Dan." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Serena?" Dan says shocked.

Serena smiles and gives him a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. When did you get back?"

"I got back this afternoon. Eleanor invited me and I thought I'd surprise Blair."

"Oh, she'll be surprised alright." Dan says with a smirk.

They smile at each other and they have an awkward silence.

"So, you and Blair huh."

Dan scrunches his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Serena?"

Serena gives him a look.

"You know , you and Blair being a couple."

Dan rolls his eyes.

"Why does everyone always say that? I know we hang around a lot but hanging out doesn't make us a couple."

"It's not just the hanging out Dan. People have seen you together and it's pretty obvious that you're in love."

Dan's mouth hangs agape.

"Well, that's news to me." Dan says sarcastically.

Serena chuckles.

"They also say you're in denial."

"Who are these people. I'd like to give them an opinion or two."

"No you wouldn't. You just want to punch somebody."

Dan gives Serena a smile, " Where's Chuck Bass when you need him?"

Serena lets out a full blown laugh.

"Seriously Dan. You're a writer. You and Blair show all the classic signs of being in love. All you have to do is look for the signs."

"Alright Serena, I'll play your game. I'll look for those so called 'signs' but I'm telling you, me and Waldorf are just friends."

* * *

Across the room Blair took notice of their conversation. She had seen Serena make her way towards Dan and she looked on with anticipation. She didn't want Dan and Serena to cause a scene. She saw Serena give Dan a hug and she let out a breath. Serena starts laughing at one of Dan's jokes and Blair suddenly feels a pang of jealousy well up. She knew she was jealous of Serena's ease with Dan but she didn't understand why. She quickly makes her way to Dan and Serena.

"Hey, you two having fun?"

"Blair!!" Serena runs and gives Blair a hug.

"Hi S, you look great."

"I'm not the only one. Look at you. You look amazing."

"Thanks S. I'm surprised your back so soon."

"Well, your mom invited me and told me this would be the party of the year." She then gives Dan a knowing look.

Dan squirms and tries not to look at her.

Blair sees the interaction and quietly fumes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Serena had only been back in New York for a few hours and Dan was already falling for her. _I can't believe she's trying to take Dan away from me! Wait, why am I thinking of Dan that way. _Blair thought to herself.

"Looks like I have to help my mother with something. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Blair says in a sharp tone.

Blair then walks off leaving Dan and Serena in shock.

"What was that all about?" Dan says.

Serena looks in Blair's direction and starts thinking. Suddenly, she starts smiling and looks at Dan.

* * *

"Looks like B is jealous Dan. Can you think of any reason why?"

Dan is dumbfounded. Could Blair be in love with him? Could he be in love with Blair?

"huh."

Serena smiles, "I'll get her while you figure things out."

Serena then starts walking in Blair's direction.

"Hey B, wait up. We need to talk."

"What is it Serena?" Blair says with a tight smile.

"I'm not here to take him away from you if that's what your thinking."

"Take who away?"

"Dan, I'm not trying to get him back."

"Why would I care if you and Dan get back together." Blair says with a straight face.

Serena smirks, "Hmmm, maybe cause your in love with him."

Blair's shocked by her friends accusation, "I am not in love with Dan Humphrey."

"Really," Serena looks at Blair's defensive posture

" So you wouldn't mind if I ask him out."

Blair clenches her fists.

" No, I don't mind."

Serena then smiles. "Liar, look at your fists. You look like you want to hurt me right now."

Blair unclenches her fists and begin's to calm down.

"No I don't."

Serena put's her hands on Blair's shoulders and says, "Blair, everythings going to be alright. Dan is a great guy."

"But, I can't be in love with Dan Humphrey. He's so Brooklyn." Blair says with a pout.

Serena shakes her head and laughs.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. Besides, he could be a work in progress."

Blair looks around Serena and spots Dan talking to his mother.

"I guess he isn't that bad but, do you think he'll like me." Blair says with a hint of fear.

Serena rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. Have you ever seen you two together."

Blair starts to think of all the times people mistook them for a couple and starts to hope. _Maybe this can work out._

"I don't know. I'm so confused right now."

"Don't worry about it Blair. Just take your time and enjoy it."

"Thanks S." Blair says before giving her a hug.

"No problem B. I just want you to be happy."

* * *

Eleanor than takes a champagne flute and starts tapping her fork to it getting everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please."

Everyone quickly quiets down.

"I'm glad everyone could make it to my launch party. I'm very excited about this line. It will feature new clothes for both young men and women. Without further ado let me introduce you to my new ad campaign."

Eleanor quickly unveils the new fall posters and her assistants quickly exchange the mannequins on the floor with the fall lineup mannequins.

Blair was shocked. Not only were her and Dan the center of her mother's campaign but the main poster in her mothers store was the picture of her and Dan in one of those moments. The awkward moment when she thought Dan would kiss her.

Serena looks at the picture and smirks. If anyone didn't know how they felt about each other before would certainly know now.

Dan walks over to Blair and smiles.

"Wow, Blair Waldorf speechless again." He stage whispers to Serena, " I tend to have that effect on women."

Serena chuckles.

"But how?" Blair says.

"Well Blair, apparently me and you are models now."

Blair suddenly snaps out of her trance and responds.

"Looks like your going to have to give up your valedictorian spot. I'm pretty sure you can't be a model and a valedictorian at the same time." She says as she smiles at Dan.

Serena seeing this as one of those moments decides to leave. "I think I'll go talk to Eleanor. Congratulations B."

"Thanks S."

Dan and Blair share an awkward silence when Serena leaves. They both look at the picture. Dan looks at the picture and sees it. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and that picture spoke volumes. It said what Dan had been denying for months. Simply put, he was in love with Blair Waldorf.

"They look good together. Don't you think?" Dan says motioning to the poster.

"Yeah, they don't look half bad." Blair says while sneeking a peak at Dan.

Dan hears her words and decides to take a chance.

"You know Blair, I have these tickets to Shakespere in the park and I was wondering if you want to go."

Blair hears Dan asking her out and she quickly had to stop herself from being too eager.

"Are you asking me out as a friend or as a date?"

Dan turns and faces her. "I'm asking you out on a date."

Dan holds his breath.

Blair turns and smiles at him. "Yes, I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes Humphrey, I'll go on a date with you." Blair says smiling.

Dan quickly envelopes her in a hug and twirls her around.

"Humphrey, let me down. " Blair says while laughing.

Little did they know that everyone in the store stopped looking at the posters and started to look at them.

Eleanor smiled at the scene before her. Her daughter had finally found some measure of happiness and she was glad.

Eleanor then turns to Serena, "So Serena, what do you think of our new ad campaign."

Serena looks at the couple and says, "It's extraordinary Mrs. Waldorf. Extraordinary."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long but I got writers block. Also, the new season's been a little disappointing. It just seems that Blair is so needy this season. Oh well, I hope they get Dan and Blair together on the show. It would be a great twist. Please review I need to know that your out there.**

* * *


	9. First date 1

Unlikely Partners

**I don't own Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the night of their date and Blair was nervous. Normally, she was never nervous about a boy but this was different. This was Dan Humphrey and the more she tried to pass it off as a normal date the more anxious she became. She suddenly needed to talk to someone and she knew just who to talk to.

* * *

**15 min later**

Serena walks into Blairs room and starts to laugh. She sees Blair's whole wardrobe laid out around her room. Suddenly, the brunette comes out of her bathroom.

Blair runs over to Serena and says, "Thanks for coming S. I totally need you right now."

Serena chuckles, "Blair what happened to your room? It looks like a tornado hit this place."

Blair bites her lip, "This is serious S. Dan is picking me up in one hour and I don't know what to wear."

Serena shakes her head, "It doesn't matter what you wear B. This is Dan, you could wear a garbage bag and he'd still think you are the most beautiful thing on Earth."

Blair looks at her and hugs her again. "Thanks for the pep talk S."

She lets go of Serena and straightens out herself out in classic Blair fashion and says, " Now, that all the mushy stuff is over with. What should I wear?"

* * *

**3o min later**

"S, this dress still isn't right."

Serena huffs in frustration, "Blair we've tried almost every dress in this closet. I think you should just pick one and go with it. He'll be here in thirty minutes."

"No S, I am not comprimising. I want this to be perfect. I want a dress that will leave him stunned"

Serena rolls her eyes. "It's just shakespeare in the park. You don't have to get too fancy."

"No, this dress isn't right and Im not going out with cabbage patch in these rags."

"It doesn't matter if it's perfect or not Blair. There are no more dresses to try out."

Suddenly Blair gets an idea. She takes Serena's hand and makes her way to Eleanor's study.

Blair and Serena make their way into Eleanor's study surprising the elder Waldorf.

"Serena, Blair, is something wrong?"

Serena answered before Blair, "No Eleanor, just crazy first date jitters."

Eleanor smiles and looks at her daughter.

"So, tonights the night then."

Blair rolls her eyes, "Yes mother, don't act like you don't know. You and Dorota love to gossip about other peoples love lives, mine included."

Eleanor laughs," Guilty, It's a mother's perogative to keep informed about her daughters life."

After she stops laughing Eleanor gives her daughter a half hug.

"So, what can I do for you this evening."

"Your daughter is freaking out about finding the perfect dress."

"Really, I've never seen her this worked up before about a date."

Blair huffs, "Hello, said daughter is right here."

Serena and Eleanor laugh relishing in Blairs obvious girly moment.

Blair looks at her mother and says, "Mother, I know you were working on some evening dresses earlier and I was wondering if any of them were finished?"

She gives Eleanor the most hopeful eyes.

Eleanor shakes her head. "Fine you can use one of my new designs. The dresses are over there. "

Blair lights up and hugs her mother tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!!"

Serena and Blair look through the dresses when Blair shrieks excitedly.

"S, this is it. This dress was made for me. "

Eleanor smiles at the two. As Blair immediately strips to her bra and panties ready to get into the dress.

Little did they know that Dan Humphrey decided to show up for his date 10 minutes early.

He heard Blair's excited voice and went to investigate. Niether Serena or Eleanor see him through the open doorway.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of his mouth when he sees an almost naked Blair Waldorf trying to get dressed.

At his outburst, three pairs of eyes immediately look in his direction. Blair see's who it is immediately. She knows that he's dumbfounded and by the look in his eyes, he totally wants her.

Blair looks at him and smirks, putting her hands on her hips. Serena's jaw hits the ground and Eleanor gives him a surprised look.

"Hey Cabbage Patch, like what you see. Take a picture it'll last longer."

Suddenly Dan is pulled out of his reverie and he puts his hands over his eyes trying to be a gentleman.

"Ummm, uhhh. Ahhh, I thought, ummm, I'd ummmm aahhh, early." Dan says opening and closing his mouth.

Serena and Eleanor begin to laugh internally, They'd never seen the normally talkative boy so flumoxed.

Eleanor tilts her head and looks back at her daughter. Blair is totally confident being half naked in front of Dan. In truth, Blair was enjoying Dan's apparent lack of vocabulary. Eleanor sees the amusement her daughter is having but doesn't think it's very ladylike for Blair to put on a show.

"Blair get dressed before you're boyfriend gets a heart attack." Eleanor says as she makes her way to Dan.

Serena looks hard at Dan trying to maintain her composure. Blair starts to let out a giggle.

Eleanor makes her way to Dan and starts guiding him to the living room.

"Hello Daniel, lets leave these two alone to get dressed." Eleanor pauses still within hearing distance of Blair and Serena, "Now Daniel, are you sure you still want to be an author?' Eleanor says in a stage voice internally laughing at the young man.

Blair and Serena hearing the remark start laughing like crazy.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but, it's hard to get back into writing. once you two weeks off becomes a year off quicker than you know. Please review, it'll help me keep motivated.**


	10. Chapter 10

Unlikely Partners 10

**I don't own Gossip Girl.**

The first date 2

* * *

It had been a wonderful play. Dan had never seen Hamlet at the park and it was captivating. The actors and the sets were really quiet extraordinary. The only thing more enthralling than the play was the exquisite beauty walking with him. He had to admit, Blair Waldarf looked unnaturally beautiful tonight. Her mother's dress fit her to a tee and she was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman there. It was uncanny, for the second time in the past three years all male eyes were looking to him, giving him that unspoken question all males give to each other when they see a beautiful woman at the arm of another," How did you get her?" It was like that throughout the play and afterwards. Even now, walking their favorite path in the park, he still got those looks.

He had to smile to himself, "I wonder if this is what Rufus goes through with Lily?"

Suddenly, Blair speaks up bringing him out of his silent reverie.

"You know Humphrey, Hamlet is a little like you in a way."

"In what way?" I don't think I am anything like Hamlet."

"Well, you are prone to introspection."

"Granted, but I am in no way suicidal. Nor, am I prone to seeing ghosts."

Blair stops walking and looks at him. She puts her index finger to his chin.

"Hmmm, you're right. You're more like the King."

He knew that look and she was setting him up for a punch line.

"How so?"

"Well, the king and you seem predisposed to semi-incestuous relationships." Blair says

"I would never put the moves on my sister." Dan says indignantly.

"Hmmmm, didn't you used to go out with your future stepsister?" Blair says in a questioning.

Dan is left speechless. He couldn't come up with a comeback to that. Blair Waldorf had painted him into a corner and she did it with the truth.

Blair starts laughing at her speechless date.

"You are so easy Cabbage patch."

"You're going to get it Waldorf." Dan says as he puts his hands on her hips. He then starts to tickle her sides.

Blair begins laughing uncontrollably under his ministrations.

"Give up Waldorf." Dan says to her.

"Never." She says while laughing.

Suddenly, she's out of breath and he stops tickling her.

He looks into her eyes and he is lost. He knows this is one of those moments and he takes advantage. Dan leans down and puts his lips on hers.

Blair closes her eyes and commits every moment of this kiss to memory. It is so wonderful that she begins to wonder if she's ever really kissed anyone before.

Suddenly, she feels Dan's tongue caressing her lower lip asking for entrance. She is so caught up in the kiss that she doesn't even hesitate opening her mouth.

The taste of his tongue against hers sends her senses into overdrive. In later years she would describe what she felt at this moment as a mixture of two things; blowing out candles on your seventh birthday and the first time you felt a good rub on your button. To put it simply, it was positively, mind blowing.

They were brought out of their kiss by a combination of two things, one being the need for oxegyn and two being a remark from an old jewish man telling them to, "Get a room!"

Dan pulls apart from her and says, "Wow."

Blair looks at him with a knowing grin, "What did you expect. I'm an excellent kisser."

Dan rolls his eyes, "You know it takes two people to kiss like that don't you."

"Well, your kissing technique wasn't too shabby cabbage patch."

Dan smiles at her and says, "Gee thanks."

Suddenly, the alarm on Dan's phone starts going off.

"Oh crap, we better get you home. I totally lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it Humphrey. My mom never enforces my curfew."

"Are you crazy. I'm not worried about your mom. It's Dorota, if I'm late she'll never make me those heavenly pancakes again." Dan says half seriously.

Blair starts laughing again.

"Come on Cabbage Patch. Can't have Dorota mad at my boyfriend, can we." She says again with a smile.

He smiles widely at her and gives her one more kiss before they make their way out of the park.

* * *

**Meanwhile, across town…….**

He was riding around in his limo and he still couldn't believe it. Everywhere he went he was assaulted by pictures of them. Ever since he got off his company jet, all he would see is them and it made him sick. How could she have sunk so low, dating a peasant like Humphrey. It just wasn't right. She belonged to him! She was made for him! Didn't she realize they were perfect for each other. No way he would stand for this, she deserved better and he was better. As he sat in his limo he tried to think of a way to get her back.

Then a sudden flash enveloped his mind. He needed help. He needed her to see Humphrey fall, before he could get her back. If he tried now, he would have no chance. He reaches for his phone and dials a number his detective had given him.

"Hello, this is Chuck Bass. May I speak to Georgina please."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little rushed but I just felt the bug and wrote this over lunch. Thank you for your reviews they are appreciated.**


	11. What a Great day

**Unlikely Partners 11**

**I don't own Gossip Girl**

* * *

**The next day………………**

Blair had been smiling all morning. She had never felt so good after a date. In fact, she didn't know if she'd ever felt this good before.

"How about this bag Blair? Your last bag is so last season. We can't have you walking around in last year's fashion." Eleanor said to her daughter.

Blair smiles and rolls her eyes, "We simply can't have that now, can we mother."

"I think that boyfriend of yours is having a bad influence on your sarcasm young lady."

"Oh please, if anyone is having an influence, it's me on Humphrey. Just a week ago, I got him to stop wearing that hideous jacket." Blair says with a small laugh.

Eleanor laughs, "You're right, that jacket was pretty horrible. If you didn't do anything about it I was going to tell Dorota to discretely throw it out the window."

Blair laughs out loud this time.

"You know Blair, I'm happy for you. I think Daniel is good for you and I approve."

Blair smirks at her.

"You do know he's from Brooklyn right."

Eleanor chuckles and rolls her eyes exactly like her daughter," He may be from Brooklyn but he's proven how good of a man he is. He may not be from the Upper East Side but he's got class none the less."

Blair scrunches her eyebrows together, "Alright, I've got to ask. What did Dan do to win you're approval?"

Eleanor doesn't even flinch, "He made my daughter happy and he's not that bad to look at. He is a model after all."

Blair drops her jaw in shock, "Mother, he's more than half your age!!" Blair says.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the boy's good looks. He seems to be as handsome as his father."

Blair's eyes grow wide. "You think Rufus is handsome?"

Suddenly, someone laughs from behind a rack of clothes.

Blair and Eleanor turn around spotting none other than Lily Van Der Woodsen.

"Sorry Blair, I couldn't help eavesdropping." Lily says with a smile on her face.

Blair stutters, "Lily you aren't mad."

"Of course not, if I got mad at every woman that thought Rufus was handsome I would be angry all the time. " Lily says.

Lily then looks at Eleanor with a devilish grin on her face.

"Besides, I couldn't get mad at one of my best friends. Especially, when she introduced me to Lincoln Hawk music."

Blair opens her mouth again and looks at her mother.

"You're a Lincoln Hawk fan?"

Eleanor blushes and says, "Not as big a fan as blondie over there."

Lily goes up to Eleanor and gives her a side hug. "Don't worry Eleanor, next time I'll ask Rufus to give you an autograph. If you're nice I'll even introduce you to the bass player you were so infatuated with in college."

Eleanor elbows Lilly in the side.

"You're incorrigible." Eleanor says to her best friend.

Blair looks at her mother and Lily talking and wonders if she and Serena will be like this when they're older. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in her head.

"You get nervous around Rufus. That's why you never say more than a few words to him. I always thought you didn't like him but, I was wrong. You're star struck."

Lily starts laughing again. "You got it in one, Blair."

Eleanor looks at Lily and gives her a stern warning. "You stop laughing."

She then points to Blair, "And you stop encouraging her."

Blair and Lily know Eleanor enough to put a fake smile on their faces.

Suddenly, Serena comes walking out of the dressing room with a sun dress.

"Blair, Eleanor what are you doing here?"

Blair looks at the blonde and says, "Same as you apparently."

Blair looks at Serena and see's her friends excited face and just waits for it.

Serena bursting with excitement, "So, how was your date?"

At this, three sets of eyes start looking at her.

Her mother clearly waiting for a time to pounce is next to chime in.

"Yes dear, how was your date with Daniel?" Eleanor says with a raised eyebrow.

Of course, Lily just had to pipe in….."Oh, you had a date with Dan. Do tell."

Blair closes her eyes, "Fine, can we discuss it over lunch."

Lily claps her hands and says, "Great, I'm buying."

* * *

**45 minutes later……..**

They were enjoying their lunch and Blair's recollection of her date. She finally finished her story and sighs could be heard around the table.

"Oh that is so sweet. I didn't think Daniel had it in him." Eleanor said.

"He's obviously more romantic than his father." Lily says with a laugh. Which elicits another round of giggles from the crowd?

Serena then looks at the crowd and says, "You know Blair you should be thanking me. I taught him to kiss like that."

Blair rolls her eyes, "Oh please, it's obviously genetic. Look at the way your mom looks at Rufus after they kiss."

"She does have a point there Serena. Those Humphreys sure know how to kiss." Lily says with a flourish.

Causing another round of giggles.

"I second that Lily." Blair says with a satisfied smirk.

All the occupants on the table give her a look.

Blair takes her napkin and starts wiping her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Serena smiles, "You've got it bad, B."

Just then a young waitress comes over with the check. She looks at Blair and looks at the billboard outside facing them. It seems that everywhere they go; they were assaulted by Eleanor's ad campaign.

Lily picks up the check and says thank you to the waitress expecting her to leave.

The waitress just stands there looking at Blair, "Excuse me, but, that's you isn't it? That's you on the Waldorf billboard?"

Blair looks at the waitress and says, "Yes, that's me."

The waitress then asks, "I'm almost ashamed to ask this and I'm sorry to bother you but, is he really your boyfriend in real life? My mom says you can't fake those kinds of looks and I said you could."

Eleanor is ecstatic on the buzz her campaign is causing. Just like before, all eyes were on Blair.

Blair smirks and answers, "Your mom is a wise woman. That's me and my boyfriend. Nothing fake about it."

"Thank you."

The waitress beams at Blair and excitedly walks to the kitchen.

Lily looks outside at the billboard and says, "Wow Eleanor, you truly are a genius."

"Thank you Lily, I appreciate it."

Blair rolls her eyes again for the millionth time that day.

"Can we stop praising my mother please? Her ego is big enough. Plus, she already pays people to do that."

Eleanor shakes her head and says with a classic Waldorf smirk, "Look who's talking, Mrs. Local celebrity."

Everyone laughs but Blair.

"Can we get some shoes now?" Blair says trying to shrug off her instant celebrity.

Serena sees how uncomfortable Blair is and decides to help her out.

"So Eleanor, I see one of your stores is a block from here. Do you think they would give us a discount on shoes?"

Eleanor smiles at her and says," But of course, it's a standing order that you and Lily get the family discount"

"Really," Lily says in an excited voice," What are we waiting for. Waitress!!"

Blair laughs at Serena's mother. She then thinks to herself….."What a great day."

* * *

**Alright everyone hit the review button. I only got three reviews last chapter and I'm starting to get down on myself. So, please review.**


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hi everyone, **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. To all the lurkers who read and don't review shame on you….lol. Keep on the look out for this story because I am going to ratchet up the angst a lot with some twists that you could only dream of. On that note, hit the review button and tell me what you think so far.**

**I also wanted to thank the last seven people who reviewed the last two chapters. If you look at your email a couple hours from now, I'll give you a preview of the newest chapter.  
**


	13. Pheonix Rising

**Unlikely Partners 12**

**I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**

* * *

  
**

As she sat there in first class reading her book, her thoughts strayed once again. Never in a million years did she think Chuck Bass would be desperate enough to need her help. But, there he was, calling her again begging for her help against Dan and Blair. In the end she finally relented , she knew she had to face them again and this time she had the trump card to play not Blair.

She again thought to herself, "Blair and Dan. I knew there was some chemistry there."

She let a giggle come out at the thought. She just couldn't imagine the UES princess on the arm of one Daniel Humphrey. It was like Royalty going out with a cabdriver. What she would give to have seen Eleanor's face when she found out about their relationship. Still, if Waldorf was going to find happiness with a mere mortal than she was lucky to have found Daniel. Even through all the scheming, Daniel remained a relatively good guy , always trying to do what was right. In fact, without him, she would never have gotten the perspective she has now.

* * *

**Two months ago…………..**

Georgina Sparks hated Bethel Boot camp. If she ever got out of here she would ensure a slow painful death to one Blair Cornelia Waldorf. It was all she thought of nowadays, ways to plot her revenge on Dan and Blair, the fact that the smell of this place made her sick was one of the reasons that they had climbed to the top of her hit list. What could she do she thought to herself. Could she turn in an SAT exam claiming to be Blair and get her out of the running for Yale? Could she pay off someone to accuse Dan of plagiarism? Or better yet, could she slip them both some GHB and make them sleep with lowlifes. The possibilities were endless she thought to herself.

She was still thinking of possibilities while cleaning the floor when the drill sergeant entered the barracks.

"Recruit Sparks, report to the infirmary ASAP."

Georgina stood up straight and said, "Yes Drill Sergeant!"

**Ten Minutes Later……..**

Georgina takes a seat in the infirmary while a doctor looks at her charts.

"So Georgina, how are you doing?"

"I've been feeling a little sick lately but, it's just a stomach bug."

"Really, has this been happening a lot."

"No. It started a week ago. Is there anything wrong?"

"It depends. Tell me Georgina, when was the last time you had you're period?"

The question totally shocks Georgina. She had been so caught up in boot camp life and revenge that she had totally forgotten her period. She began to wonder when the last time she had it was. She then thought back and realized that it had been a month and a half at the very least when she had her period last.

"Oh Crap."

The doctor looks at her and realizes that she knows.

"Georgina, you're pregnant."

"No, this can't be."

"I'm afraid it is dear. I'm sorry to say this with everything on your plate but Camp Bethel can't afford the insurance if it was to keep you here. We haven't told your parents yet because of California law but you'll have to tell them when you fly to New York tomorrow. Do you understand dear?"

Georgina is still shocked. "Yes, I do. Can I go now?"

"No problem Georgina, just go to the staff outside and they'll give you a pass. Good luck."

"Thank you." Georgina says as she tentatively walks out the door.

Later that night Georgina snuggle into her pillow and thought of the unborn child in her womb. She still couldn't believe it. She was pregnant and for the first time in her life she was responsible for someone other than herself. Just the thought of it was daunting.

"How did I get here? " She thought to herself.

She was immediately transported to that night. The night she spent with Daniel. He was so hurt and confused it almost broke her heart. But, that didn't deter Georgina one bit. She had revenge on her mind and if she could offer him comfort while taking her revenge on the blonde princess then she would do it. She saw how it started with a kiss. How he quickly tried to drown all thoughts of her by giving himself to Georgina. To Georgina, it was comfort like she had never felt. They had both given themselves to each other in a moment of despair. He grieving a relationship that he had lost and her lamenting the fact that she would never find a measure of love like he had felt for the blonde princess. In it's own screwed up way, she thought the moment was perfect.

She started to drift off to sleep when she turned her inward analysis of the moment to herself. When one looked at Georgina Sparks all they saw was the scheming seductress that ruined people's lives. In reality was totally different. When she looked at herself now, after this morning's revelation, she saw clearly. She saw that all the scheming and all the bad behavior was all for nothing. She had done all those things thinking that attention equaled love. She figured if they paid more attention to her they'd love her more. She didn't know who was more screwed up her or her parents. It was times like these that she wished she wasn't an only child.

She then saw herself and her parents in a new light. She knew that her child deserved better than what her parents had given her. Her child needed a loving mother that she could look up to and if it took her abandoning her old ways to give her child that loving mother , than she would do it. That night Georgina Sparks party girl died and Georgina Sparks responsible mother was born.

* * *

"We are now making the final approach to New York City. Please fasten your safety belts." The pilot said over the loudspeaker.

Georgina looked at her parents across the aisle. Never in a million years did she think she would have the relationship with them that she does now. In fact, she was a little scared to tell them at first but, after the initial shock they took it in stride. Her mother even cried a little. It was no secret to Georgina that their parents wanted another child but faith had stepped in with cancer making Joanne Sparks barren after Georgina's birth.

The ironic twist in the story was that Jacob and Joanna Sparks were both only children, leaving them both devoid of brothers and sisters. This of course meant Georgina was the only family left to them. Sure, they had many friends but Georgina was the only true blood left in the world for both Jacob and Joanne. When, the shock finally settled out with the pair, they became ecstatic and finally started giving Georgina their undivided attention. After a week of staying incognito, Georgina suggested going to their home in Florida, she wanted to have private tutors her finish out the school year and she didn't want to be scrutinized by the UES in Manhattan. Her parents agreed immediately to her request, they thought a good vacation was in order. So, after two months of summer bliss, here she was, back where it all began. As she made her way out of the terminal, she put her hand on her stomach, took a deep breath and said, "Lets go meet Daddy."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think. Did I ratchet up the angst or what? How many of you hate Georgina now? Oh well, as always please hit that review button It will motivate me to write faster.**


	14. Welcome Back

Unlikely Partners 13

**I don't own Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the first day of school and Dan was nervous. It wasn't just another day to him. Today, he and Blair were officially dating and Constance would never be the same. "How will they treat us." He wondered. He of course, didn't really care about the opinions of spoiled Upper Eastsiders but his girlfriend was a different matter. She was their queen and everything she did was under their scrutiny. Just as he was contemplating the social implications of his pairing, a black town car pulled up on the sidewalk.

The driver opened the town car's door and out stepped the beautiful Serena Van Der Woodsen and his girlfriend the Blair Waldorf. Dan's internal thoughts went down a whole new path when after their arrival." Never had those catholic school girl uniforms look so good" he says to himself. Also by the looks of things little Dan had noticed. Dan closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down. "Damn this morning wood." Dan thinks to himself.

When he opens his eyes again he sees a look of concern come across Blair and Serena's face.

"Cabbage Patch, are you okay?" Blair says.

"Yeah, you look a little flushed." Serena says.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little anxious; you know, first day of school and all."

Blair gives him a look like she doesn't believe him. Then says, "Are you forgetting something Humphrey?"

Dan smirks and embraces Blair. He then kisses her on the lips. "Good Morning Blair."

"Good Morning, Cabbage Patch."

Suddenly, Blair scrunches her eyebrows again. Then, she begins to giggle.

She looks over at Serena and says, "I think I know why Dan is so flushed. It seems little Daniel is diverting the blood meant for his brain."

Serena laughs and says, "Trust me Blair, it isn't little at all."

The thought makes Blair and Dan blush furiously.

"Serena,!!! Please stop talking about your future stepbrother that way." Blair says as she steps away from Dan's arms.

Serena rolls her eyes at Blair. "Can you please stop implying that me and Dan were in any type of incestuous relationship."

"I whole heartedly agree." Dan says.

Blair smiles and says, "Sorry, not going to happen. I'd rather think that you dated you're stepsister than dated Serena, my best friend."

"Only you would think like that Waldorf." Dan says as he grabs her hand.

"Come on Serena, I want to see their faces when I show up with my two best girls."

"Were not you're prostitutes Humphrey." Blair indignantly as Dan leads her to the schools entrance.

Serena just shakes her head and follows her friends.

"How could I have not seen it before? They're perfect for each other." Serena says internally.

* * *

**Later that day………………**

Dan was in daze.

"What the hell is going on here?" he thought to himself.

He was walking to the café where he planned to meet Serena, Nate, and Blair for lunch. He was still thinking about this morning when he ran into none other than Nate Archibald.

"How's it going Dan?" Nate asks.

"Huh, sorry Nate, I'm just having a weird morning."

"Why, what's going on?"

He then began telling Nate his story.

* * *

**Two hours earlier………….**

Dan strolled into his chemistry class when none other than Nelly Yuki sat next to him.

"Hi Dan, how was your summer."

"Hi Nelly, it was pretty good actually. How about yours?"

"It was okay. Not as good as yours from the looks of it. " She says.

"Yeah, summer has been good to me."

Nelly nods as she faces him.

Dan takes off his jacket and puts it on the back of his chair.

Nelly watches in appreciation. She then puts a hand on his bicep and says. " Wow Dan, you seem more muscular than before. Have you been working out?"

Dan looks at Nelly in shock.

"Is she flirting with me?" Dan thinks to himself.

Just then the teacher clears his throat and begins his lecture. Nelly quickly removes her hand and begins to write notes while casually taking appreciative glances at Dan.

* * *

Dan finishes his story and Nate begins laughing.

"It's not funny Nate. What do you think it means?"

"Dan, you still don't get it, do you?"

Dan shakes his head and says, "What?"

"Dan, by dating Blair, you have just become the most wanted man in school."

"How?" Dan says with some naiveté.

"I can't believe I have to explain this to you. First of all, you are dating Blair Waldorf. Second, your ex is Serena Van Der Woodsen. Now those two facts in itself make you highly desirable. Think about it, every girl in that school is wondering what you did to date the two most unapproachable females on the UES."

"Not only that, but, now that you're in a committed relationship with Blair. Which makes your mojo even more potent."

"Why does that make it more important?"

"Think about it. What do girls want most of all?"

Dan pauses and says, "Things they can't have?"

"Exactly."

Dan ponders the thought and thinks to himself, "Hey didn't you go out with both of them?"

"Yeah, but I never went out with Serena. I could never keep her attention like you did."

Dan sees, the girls sitting on a table outside and motions Nate to stop talking about the situation.

Nate smirks and puts his fist up to Dan knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"I got you bro. I know what Blair is like when she is jealous and trust me you don't want any of that."

Dan bumps his fist and says, "Thanks Nate."

"No problem."

Dan and Nate take their seats with the ladies. They all order and engage in small talk.

"So how was everyone's morning." Blair says.

Jenny is the first to speak up.

"Oh, it was good. Only thing that annoyed me was when Iz and the rest of the girls kept asking about you two. Or more specifically, asking about Dan."

"What did they say? They didn't ask me anything about him."

"Well, they mostly asked if you two were the real deal or not. They also wanted to know how long I thought you two would last."

"They probably just wanted to plot against you Dan. "She puts her arms around his neck and kisses the side of his cheek.

" Don't worry cabbage patch I'll protect you."

"Thanks Blair." Dan says with a grin on his face.

Serena looks at Jenny than looks to Blair.

"I don't think they were going to plot against him Blair. I think they wanted something else?" Serena says.

Blair gets a concerned look on her face. "What do you mean Serena?"

Suddenly, all their cell phones ring, signaling a message from their least favorite blogger.

**Good Afternoon Upper East Siders,**

**Gossip Girl here, welcoming you back to another angst filled school year. First of all, let me say congratulations to lonely boy and his queen B. Looks like the Queen has finally met her prince charming but, watch out B there are a lot of girls out there who think they can be Cinderella. What is it with our Lonely Boy that has him so irresistible these days? Could it be the rumor going around that our lonely boy has an above average stinger? You'll let us know when you find out won't you B? Or maybe we should just ask Serena? Oh well, I'm sure I can find someone who can help us find out, right? Oops, looks like Nelly Yuki is already on the case. Keep us informed Nelly because, I'm dying to find out. Who knows, maybe I'll try to find out myself what makes Mr. Humphrey so special.  
**

**Insert Picture of Nelly and Dan in chemistry.**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

They all finish reading it at the same time. Dan spits out his drink. Serena shakes her head. Jenny says, "Eeeewww!!!." And Nate smirks and says, "A big stinger hunh."

Blair closes her eyes and starts to fume.

"Here we go." Nate says.

"Aw crap." Dan says.

Blair then looks at Dan and shouts in his ear.

"Humphrey, start explaining. Now!!!!!"

* * *

**,**


	15. Oblivious to a fault

**Unlikely Partners 15**

* * *

Blair was absolutely furious. Who did these girls think they were messing with! "He's my boyfriend!" She thought to herself.

To make matters worse, her boyfriend was an oblivious idiot. He didn't know how tell these girls off. His upbringing had him helping all sorts of devious damsel in distress types. She was about to go ballistic if helped carry another girls books to class. To top it all off, she had Nate whispering in her ear about how pretty the girls were that Dan always seemed to help out. She was about to lay down the law and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jenny! Would you please tell your brother to get over here!" She said to one of the two girls she could trust.

Jenny smirked at the Queen Bee and said, "Sure Blair."

Nate was standing by a locker nearby and couldn't help but wait for the show.

Dan had his back to Blair and was casually talking to the new girl in his English class. Unfortunately for him, the new girl was aspiring actress Olivia Burke.

Jenny tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Dan, I think your girlfriend wants to talk to you."

Dan turns around and says, " Hunh, Okay."

He turns to Olivia and says, "Sorry Olivia, but, I have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow. "

"No problem Dan. I'll see you tomorrow."

He makes his way to Blair and says, " Hi Blair, what's up?"

Blair starts to lose her cool. " You tell me Dan. Why is it that every time I turn around. I see you flirting with some female."

"What, I don't flirt with females. Atleast, I don't think I do."

Blair gets eye does a nervous tick, " Well, you do Dan and I don't like it. The only person that your allowed to flirt with is me."

Dan looks at her and starts smiling, "Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous. It's just not appropriate to flirt with other students who aren't your girlfriend."

Dan smiles and hugs her.

"Okay Blair, I'll try to take more notice and try not to flirt with other female students. Of course, I still reserve the right to flirt with Serena occasionally."

Blair's mood lightens up considerably and she says, " Alright, I'll let you flirt with Serena occasionally only because you seem to have a sister fetish."

Jenny says "Eeeew! Don't even think about it Dan."

Blair then starts to laugh and Dan begins to let her go.

"Wouldn't even dream of it Jenny"

As he lets go of Blair, Serena joins the group in the middle of the hallway.

"So, what's going on."

"Nothing much S. Just telling Daniel that he's only allowed to flirt with me, you and Jenny."

Serena gives the couple a look, "Dan, you'd flirt with your sister?"

"Of course not. I'm not from West Virginia. And Blair, I don't have a sister fetish!"

Serena begins to chuckle as Dan begins to whine.

As the groups chuckle a beautiful brunette approaches the group.

She says, " Hi Dan, would you and your friends want to be part of the new production we're setting up in three months?"

"Hi Rachel, I can't speak for everyone but, I'm game. I'll need some extra curricular credits before my application to Yale."

Rachel smiles at him and he smiles back.

Blair doesn't like the new brunette and it shows. She starts digging her nails into Dan's forearms.

Dan feels her nails digging in and says, "Oh allow me to introduce you to everyone. Rachel meet my friends Serena, Nate, Jenny, and my girlfriend Blair."

Everyone says hello. When Nate begins to hit on Rachel.

"So Rachel you must be new here. I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved into town."

Nate smiles at her and says, " Well, if your new, I wouldn't mind showing you around if you'd like."

Dan chuckles and Rachel frowns.

"I'm flattered and all but, teachers can't be seen dating student. It would be so against the law. And no offense, you aren't my type anyway."

" Ouch!" Jenny says as a smile graces her face.

Blair also smiles while Nate looks a bit put off.

Serena looks at Rachel, " So, youre a teacher? What class do you teach."

"I'm teaching advanced English and Drama this year. That's how I met Dan. He's in one of my classes. It's only the first week and I could already tell that Dan is pretty gifted."

Nate smiles and says, " Yeah, all the girls seem to think Daniel is gifted."

Rachel gets a confused look on her face while Blair stares daggers at the young Archibald.

Rachel looks at her watch and says, "Well, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you all."

She then turns to Dan and says, "I'll see you tomorrow Dan and don't forget to read Dante tonight. Wouldn't want you to lower that grade of yours."

Dan smiles and says, " Of course, I'll do my reading. You know I'm a teachers pet."

Rachel laughs and waves goodbye.

Nate says, " I wouldn't mind being her pet."

Blair starts to draw blood as she pierces Dan's arms with her fingernails.

"Ow Blair, what the hell was that for."

Blair just looks at him and says, " Humphrey, yer really starting to make me mad."

Then Blair just walks away fuming.

Jenny looks at her brother and says, " Dan you're such an idiot."

"What."

Serena rolls her eyes while Nate just smirks.

" In Dan's defense. He only promised not to flirt with other female students. She clearly wasn't a student." Nate says while patting Dan on the back.

Dan looks at the retreating Blair and says, "I'm so boned."

Nate and Jenny begin to laugh while Serena walks in the same direction as Blair, hoping to do some damage control.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but, I'm still trying to get back in the groove. So far it's a bit sluggish**


End file.
